


Your Majesty

by antsenseigarmadon



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Costume Kink, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Maid Costume, Masturbation, Name Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Skybound - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antsenseigarmadon/pseuds/antsenseigarmadon
Summary: Nadakhan coming to him for sexual favors wasn't by any means unheard of; he was willing to do anything for his captain and unlikely to tell any of the other crewmates about it. But that was all Nadakhan saw in him, right? He was never this fancy about it.





	Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> Nadakhan can shapeshift, as you see in the episode where he gets the crystal. And yes snakes have two dicks

 

Clancee liked to stay up late swabbing the deck and watching the waters below the Misfortune's Keep. Not only did it help him relax before going to bed, it gave him an opportunity to think, free from the ridicule of his crew members. To tell to truth, he didn't usually mind the extra attention. Especially from Nadakhan. He knew he shouldn't enjoy being scolded by the captain, but something about his piercing dark eyes, the hook and gloved hands that gripped at him so tightly...

"Clancee," the captain's smooth voice rang out from behind. "I see you are still awake." 

"Y-yes, cap'n! I h-h-have to make sure everything is c-clean for tomorrow." 

"Hmm, this deck looks almost spotless, my dear boy."

"Th-th-thanks," he replies. "Do you l-like it?" He mentally cursed himself for being so awkward. Nadakhan had complimented his work; of course he liked it.

But the captain didn't seem to notice. "Yes," he replied, the word drawn out. "Surely you wouldn't mind if I put you to work in my room, hmm? The floor hasn't been mopped in a while."

Clancee really did enjoy working on the deck, but he would never turn down a request from Nadakhan. 

"Sure, c-cap'n," Clancee replied, beginning to make his way towards the door.

"I want you to wear this, my dear. I'm certain you will understand." He conjured a bundle of black and white clothes from the flames below his waist and handed it to the serpentine. "After all, we are the last two awake on the ship." 

As soon as Clancee grabbed the clothes out of his hands, Nadakhan had disappeared into a puff of bright red flames. Clancee flinched. Even after spending years working for the djinn, he wasn't used to his mode of transportation.

Clancee opened the bundle and examined it. It was a lacy black and white outfit with an apron. A maid costume. Without panties. The first thing that came to mind was that this was some kind of cruel joke. Nadakhan had never kept it a secret that he enjoyed humiliating his crew, the serpentine in particular. But he noticed how perfect and clean the uniform was; Nadakhan even provided a single fishnet stocking, for Clancee's non-prosthetic leg. Maybe he really did enjoy the idea of Clancee in such a revealing getup. 

He almost blushed at the idea. 

Nadakhan coming to him for sexual favors wasn't by any means unheard of; he was willing to do anything for his captain and unlikely to tell any of the other crewmates about it. But that was all Nadakhan saw in him, right? He was never this fancy about it. 

He pulled the dress on and laced it up. Although he wasn't near a mirror, he could tell that it did a good job of accentuating his already wide hips. He wasn't exactly skinny, but Nadakhan had always said that he liked his body. In secret, of course. 

Once he was done putting on the apron and stocking, he made his way to the captain's room with the mop and bucket.

The moment he pushed his door open, he felt Nadakhan's gaze on him from the chair that sat at his private dinner table. The djinn wasn't wearing his armor anymore, and had nothing covering his lower half, which he had chosen to express in the form of human legs. 

Suddenly, his captain's expression shifted to one of annoyance. "Well? The floor isn't mopping itself, now, is it?"

Clancee stuttered even more than usual. "N-n-n-no,"

"No, what?" he raised an eyebrow and bared his teeth at his servant.

"No, y-y-your m-majesty!" 

He chuckled, deep and slowly. "I see you are learning. That's a good boy..." Clancee had been calling him this since their first sexual encounter, completely unprompted. He had to admit, it had been a pretty clever move, as this reminded Nadakhan of what he aspired to be.

He dipped the mop in the bucket and got to work. The floor was not particularly dirty, so going from the doorway to near the table was relatively quick work. He hummed to himself while he cleaned, trying to distract himself from Nadakhan, who eyed him hungrily, an ungloved hand gently stroking his cock. 

When he reached the chair, the djinn grabbed at his arm and twisted, pulling him in. He continued stroking himself with his lower hand, but Clancee averted his gaze.

"I'm sure you guessed the real reason I requested you this evening, hmm?"

"Y-yes, your m-majesty."

"And you complied why?"

"B-because I w-w-wanted you."

He flashed an eery smile at the boy, releasing him from his grip.  "Filthy servant, that's what you are." 

Clancee couldn't meet his eyes. He was suddenly acutely aware of how cold the room was, and he folded his arms over each other. 

"Do you dare to disagree?" 

"N-n-no, y-your majesty." 

Nadakhan grunted in approval. 

"I should give you what you came for. After all, I am a fair captain." 

Clancee was about to agree, but instead he let out a high pitched yelp. In less than a second, Nadakhan was standing behind him, three hands and one hook pinning Clancee face-first against the table. 

"You like that, don't you?" 

He couldn't disagree, even if he didn't secretly enjoy when he was rough with him. 

"Y-yes, I-"

He roared in a deep laugh and released a lower hand to raise the skirt and grab at his backside. Clancee had to keep from flinching. 

"That's right, my boy. Don't resist me." He slapped his scaly flesh, watching as he tensed up even more. 

Nadakhan had always been disappointed that the scales prevented any evidence of biting or scratching; he usually enjoyed leaving marks on his prey. But Clancee's scales did very little to soften the pain from being slapped. "Very good..." 

Clancee sighed loudly, less out of pain and more for the captain's pleasure.

Nadakhan let out a grating moan as he brought two fingers to Clancee's asshole and pushed in. There was very little resistance, but the motion drew out a whimper. 

"Don't you want to be filled with your majesty's cock?"

"Y-y-yes, p-please," he replied nervously.

"Let me prepare you first, then." 

He started to push in and out, slowly bringing his fingers apart to stretch him. Clancee continued to squirm under his touch, but not out of discomfort. 

Because Nadakhan could shift into any form he wanted, he liked to give himself a generously sized dick. It was what Clancee liked best, but it meant that he would have to spend more time getting him ready. His subject stopped squirming so much, and he decided that he was ready for more. 

He added third and fourth fingers and pushed deeper. "You like that?" 

"I w-want y-your cock in me, your m-m-majesty!" 

Nadakhan bent down to bring his lips near Clancee's face. "Filthy whore," he whispered. "Beg for it." 

"But I-I-" 

"Last I checked, good servants don't talk back, Clancee." 

If Clancee had turned around, Nadakhan would have noticed that he was on the verge of tears. He liked being used, liked the attention of his captain, but he didn't want to further humiliate himself. Nadakhan threateningly poked into Clancee's thigh with his hook hand. It seemed like he really would break the flesh if he decided he needed to. 

"P-please, cap'n- I m-mean, y-your majesty, put it in, I w-want to feel your cock in m-my ass, please..." 

The pressure of the hook relented, but Nadakhan still didn't make a move to give Clancee what he wanted. 

"I w-want to f-f-feel it, your m-majesty, p-please, please f-fuck me, I-" 

"So needy..." he growled. In one quick motion, he placed himself at Clancee's stretched entrance and pushed in as far as he could. 

"Ah!" Clancee cried out. No amount of preparation could ever make him ready for the initial pain. The djinn's incredible length pounded into his insides, well past his prostate. Nadakhan dug his elbow against his back and used another hand to push the serpentine's face hard onto the table. He was clearly relishing in his subject's discomfort as he fucked him harder, making the table creak under the pressure. 

"How does it feel, my boy?"

"I-it's- fuck, N-N-Nadakhan, it feels so good-" 

The stretch still hurt; tears stung at the corners of his eyes. But he felt a more intense pleasure from the way that his dick slid against his prostate. 

"Do you want more?" 

"It's too m-much, your majesty..." he wailed, holding his hands to his face. 

Nadakhan held his neck tighter and twisted it, revealing his face. "Oh, you want me to fuck you harder?"

"N-no, I-"

He shoved forward even more harshly than he previously had. 

"That's a good servant boy, take my cock..."

Clancee could no longer care whether he woke the rest of the crew. He cried out louder than he could ever remember in his life, "F-fuck, Nadakhan, it h-h-hurts!" 

The captain just chuckled to himself, his thrusts unrelenting. "I'm gonna make you cum all over that pretty little uniform of yours. Maybe I should make you wear it for the rest of the crew. You would enjoy that, wouldn't you. Filthy." 

Between mixed cries of pleasure and agony, he managed to say, "O-only f-f-for you, your m-majesty!"

Nadakhan spanked him again and Clancee yelped. He would flinch at being struck, but the djinn had a very tight grip on him. 

"Mmm, you like that..." 

He moaned loudly and fucked him even harder. It really felt like the table was going to break under him, but he could tell that Nadakhan was about to reach his orgasm. 

"...Slut..." he slapped his ass again and again.

"Y-yes," he said, looking at his captain's face. He was covered in sweat. 

Suddenly, Nadakhan shoved himself deep into Clancee and stopped thrusting. He groaned loudly as he came, his hot cum burning inside of Clancee in the best way. He panted and pulled out of his body, letting the semen drizzle onto Clancee's thigh and prosthetic leg. 

"You look gorgeous."

But Clancee could only focus on his own arousal. He needed to cum, too. 

"P-please, let me c-c-cum, cap'n," he begged, still facing Nadakhan. 

"Do you really think you deserve to?" 

He barely registered what he said. "P-please, I-I need to..." He was sobbing weakly into the wood. "Give me m-mercy; I've been a g-g-g-good servant, h-haven't I?"

Nadakhan had an evil look in his eyes, but he didn't leave. 

"Yes, you have."

Clancee whimpered in response. 

He released his hold on Clancee and turned him onto his back. The skirt was still covering his crotch, so he slowly lifted it, revealing Clancee's erect penises. Spots of precum were visible on the inside of the skirt.

"I knew you liked it."

"Please."

He finally placed a hand on each of Clancee's dicks and stroked them quickly. Within seconds, he was wailing again, begging his body for release. "F-faster, your majesty..."

Much to his surprise, he complied without even toying with him. Nadakhan's hands were fast and skilled. The feeling was intense; his genitals were completely surrounded.

As he reached his orgasm, he threw his head back against the wood and cried. The feeling was wonderful; Nadakhan knew exactly how to please him. His semen drizzled out, all over his costume. 

"Look at you, so helpless..."

He could barely muster a reply. "I kn-know."

Nadakhan offered a hand to Clancee in order to help him up. He took it, and stood next to him. "Off to bed, then."

"Y-yes, your majesty."

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is very much appreciated; I would like to improve my writing. Thanks for reading


End file.
